IS IT OKAY TO LOVE YOU?
by N.Amethyst
Summary: Kisah tentang MidoTaka setelah para senpainya lulus... baca ndiri lah... Gomen klo OOC. Aku dah berusaha nggak OOC tapi klo terlanjur OOC ya... a
1. Chapter 1

IS IT OKAY TO LOVE YOU...

CHAPTER 1

"Karena kehidupan tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan..."

Bola basket berputar gesit di ujung jari Takao. Dengan riang ia menyiulkan lagu favoritnya mengiringi putaran bola. Midorima yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya diam, tenang namun ikut bersenandung dalam hatinya.

Hari ini secara resmi Midorima telah menjabat sebagai Kapten Tim Shuutoku dan Takao sebagai wakil kapten. Semenjak Miyaji Senpai dan yang lainnya lulus, Tim reguler Shuutoku menjadi tanggung jawab Midorima dan Takao untuk membina kohai-kohai mereka dan menjadikan tim semakin kuat.

"Nah, Shin chan... Bagaimana rasanya menjadi Kapten?" tanya Takao tiba-tiba.

"Hm... Sama seperti perasaanmu saat menjadi wakil kapten."

"Hahaha. Kau benar." Takao masih memainkan bola di tangannya. Sejenak ia melamun sejurus kemudian mendapati sebuah ide.

"Shin chan, bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini!"

"Rayakan?" Midorima mengulangi.

"Iya. Shin chan sebagai kapten dan aku sebagai wakil. Ayo kita bersenang-senang. Hehehe..."

"Bukan berarti aku senang, tapi hal besar seperti ini patut untuk dirayakan." kata Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yahoo... kalau begitu, ayo mampir ke konbini. Kita rayakan di kamar Shin chan..."sorak Takao penuh kebahagiaan berlari meninggalkan Midorima di belakang.

"Hoi! Tunggu Takao!"

Boneka kelinci di atas tempat tidur tersenyum manis menatap 2 orang anak laki-laki yang sedang ngobrol sambil memakan camilan yang memenuhi meja di depan mereka. Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu terpancar aura kebahagiaan dari mereka berdua.

Takao berhenti mengunyah. Ia menatap tajam ke arah boneka kelinci. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Kalau boneka kelinci itu memiliki perasaan, mungkin sekarang a sedang malu karena ditatap dengan penuh makna oleh Takao.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Midorima sambil meminum oshirukonya.

"Setelah kulihat-lihat... lucky itemmu hari ini..." kata-kata Takao tertahan.

"Kenapa dengan lucky item itu?" Midorima sedikit penasaran.

"Dia benar-benar mirip denganmu! Hahaha! Lihat, dia juga punya bulumata bawah yang panjang sepertimu. Hahaha! Tinggal memakaikan kacamata!" Takao tergelak. Ia menyambar kacamata Midorima lalu memakaikannya ke boneka kelinci.

"Hentikan Takao! Kembalikan kacamataku. Aku tdak bisa melihat dengan jelas!" Midorima berusaha merebut kacamatanya, tapi dengan riang Takao menghindar.

"Kembalikan Takao!"

"Hahaha Tangkap aku Shin chan 3 Hahaha!"

"Takao!"Midorima melangkah maju untuk mendekati Takao, tapi kakinya menginjak ujung karpet dan terpeleset.

BRUKK

Midorima jatuh menimpa Takao. Sang kelinci tergeletak begitu saja bersama kacamata Midorima.

"Shin chan... kau berat..."

"Ini semua gara-gara kau,Takao." Midorima bertumpu pada kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat badannya yang menimpa Takao. Saat itu mata mereka bertemu.

"Shin chan..." Takao menatap wajah Midorima yang begitu tampan... ehm.. cantik menurutnya. Bulu matanya yang panjang begitu lentik. Dan sorot mata Midorima yang tajam membuatnya membeku.

"..." Midorima hanya terdiam. Ia tak segera beranjak dari posisi itu. Ia dengan tenang menatap wajah Takao yang tepat berada di bawahnya. Dan kemudian dengan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara wajah mereka.

Takao yang mengerti, menutup matanya. Ia merasakan nafas Midorima di hidungnya. Dan ketika tinggal beberapa centi lagi...

DING DONG! DING DONG!

Keduanya tersentak. Midorima segera bangkit dari posisinya. Begitu pula dengan Takao.

"Aku akan membuka pintu." kata Midorima lalu memungut kacamatanya.

"Ya..."

Midorima meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia berjalan perlahan di koridor, berusaha memperbaiki mukanya yang memerah dan kesal.

DING DONG!

"Ya, sebentar."

"Mou...!" Takao cemberut sambil meremas boneka kelinci di sampingnya. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga. Dengan malu dan sedikit kecewa ia membenamkan wajahnya ke perut boneka kelinci yang buncit dan empuk.

"Tadi itu hampir saja..." gumamnya lalu diikuti sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Are... Shin chan lama sekali... apa terjadi sesuatu ya?"Takao beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia kemudian turun untuk menyusul Shin chan.

"Eh, ada Takao kun juga ya..." ibu Midorima berdiri di depan pintu masuk bersama seorang gadis cantik bermbut panjang.

"Eh, Selamat siang bibi. Maaf mengganggu."sapa Takao ramah.

"Takao... kembalilah ke kamar!"perintah Midorima.

"Eeh... padahal ada nona cantik begini di depanku, masak aku harus balik ke kamar."

"Takao!"Midorima menatap tajam ke arah Takao.

"Eh?" Takao merasakan aura intimidasi dari Midorima.

"Tidak apa-apa Shintaro kun. Perkenalkan, aku teman masa kecil Shintaro kun." Kata gadis itu.

"Ara... kalian kan sudah tunangan. Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai pacar Shintaro."kata Ibu Midorima.

"Eh? Tunangan... Shin chan..."Takao tercenung. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang barusan masuk ke telinganya. Ia menatap Midorima untuk memastikan kebenaran hal itu. Dan Midorima yang diam dan tak berani menatap mata Takao, sudah menjadi bukti bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar tunangannya.

"Hahaha! Jadi kau sudah punya pacar ya Shin chan! Jahatnya... kau nggak memperkenalkan dia padaku. Hahaha perkenalkan, aku teman satu tim Shin chan di tim basket, Takao Kazunari desu..."kata Takao sambil meringis.

"..."Midorima hanya tak bisa menyangkal bahwa gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Ia tahu bahwa tawa Takao barusan adalah palsu. Ia tahu bahwa Takao tersakiti sama seperti hatinya yang menjerit perih.

"Ya sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja apa yang kalian kerjakan. Bibi akan memasak di dapur. Oh, Takao kun apa kau mau ikut makan malam di sini?" tanya Ibu Midorima.

"Ahaha. Maaf Bibi, sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku ada acara malam ini, dan aku juga harus segera pulang."jawab Takao.

"Ah, sayang sekali... kalau begitu lain kali ya..."

"Tentu Bi, dengan senang ."Takao tersenyum manis ke arah Ibu Midorima dan gadis itu yang mulai memasuki dapur.

Takao segera kembali ke kamar tanpa sepatah katapun. Midorima mengikutinya dari belakang juga dalam keheningan. Sesampainya di kamar, Takao mengambil tas sekolahnya bermaksud untuk pulang.

"Takao..."Midorima memanggil nama Takao dengan perlahan.

"Ah, maaf Shin chan... aku memang benar-benar ada urusan malam ini. Jadi aku harus segera pulang..."

"Takao dengar. Dia bukan... kami memang bertunangan tapi itu keputusan sepihak."Midorima berusaha menjelaskan.

"Aku mengerti Shin chan... Sampai jumpa di latihan besok pagi."kata Takao sambil tersenyum memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapi.

Takao berjalan sendiri di hari yang mulai gelap. Ia memeluk bola basketnya dengan erat.

"Shin chan..."gumamnya. Takao memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan wajah Midorima yang hendak menciumnya tadi... lalu gadis itu...  
"Gawat... rasanya sakit sekali.. Hahaha..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

Dentum bola mengenai lantai menggema di gym. Latihan pagi sudah di mulai. Para anggota club basket Shutoku berlarian memperebutkan bola. Di sudut lapangan Takao bersandar ke tembok sambil mengusap peluhnya dengan handuk. Midorima menghampirinya.

"Takao..." panggilnya.

"Eh.. Shin chan. Ada apa? Hari ini kau terlihat kurang bersemangat. Ah, aku tahu... Hari ini Cancer ada di rangking yang buruk ya. Hahaha..." goda Takao.

"Kau..."

"Apa? Kau bertingkah aneh hari ini... Shin chan adalah kapten lho... kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan sisi lemahmu pada anggota yang lain.." ejek Takao.

"Aku tidak lemah!"

"Yap! Seperti itulah Ace sama. Hahaha."

"Takao!" Midorima mulai kesal.

"Oh, Shin chan... hari ini ada film bagus. Mau nonton bareng? Kalau kau nggak mau, aku akan mengajak orang lain lho... hehe... "

"Hmh... ya sudah." Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Tawa Takao tak berubah. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah ada. Dan mereka melewati hari itu seperti biasanya.

Bunga sakura mulai mewarnai langit dengan warna merah muda yang indah. Romantis dan penuh haru. Hari ini wisuda kelas 3 SMA Shutoku. Isak tangis terdengar dari beberapa siswi yang melepas para senpainya.

"Hahahaha! Lihat Shin chan.. Kancingku juga habis diserbu.. nggak nyangka aku populer juga di antara para cewek..." tawa Takao memecah lamunan Midorima. Midorima berbalik menatap Takao dan tersenyum.

"Eh! Apa-apaan barusan itu? Kau tersenyum? Midorima the tsundere tersenyum?" Takao heboh sendiri.

"Aku bukan Tsundere!" raut wajah Midorima berubah kesal.

"Hai.. hai.. Ace sama..." Takao tersenyum tulus, menatap Midorima dengan penuh perasaan. Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam. Saling menatap setiap inci dari wajah masing-masing. Seakan-akan jika kau berkedip, makhluk di depanmu itu akan menghilang.

"Shin chan..."

"Nani?"

"Shin cha... bukan... Shintaro..." Takao memanggil Midorima dengan nama depannya secara lengkap. Dan Midorima terdiam seketika. Ia tertegun. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Takao. Karena ia tahu, adalah hal serius yang akan dikatakan Takao.

"Aku.. menyukaimu..." bom dijatuhkan. Wajah Takao sudah semereh tomat. Tapi ia tetap menatap Midorima. Dan dengan perasaan berkecamuk, ia menanti balasan dari partnernya itu.

"Kazunari..." Midorima juga memanggil Takao dengan nama depannya. Jantung Takao seakan melompat keluar. Ia benar-benar merasa senang juga malu. Takao menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa malu di hadapan Midorima.

"Aku juga menyukaimu nodayo..." Midorima meraih wajah Takao dengan kedua tangannya dan dengan lembut mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Takao. Dari sudut mata Takao, setetes air mata meluncur turun.

"Takao? Kalau kau menangis?"

"Datte... Ureshii nodayo..." kata Takao menirukan logat Midorima.

"..."

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu ayo kita kencan untuk merayakan hari kelulusan kita!" Takao tersenyum lebar memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapi. Dengan senyum kecil, Midorima mengikutinya.

Tapi kencan itu, menjadi kencan pertama dan terakhir antara mereka berdua. Sejak hari kelulusan itu, tak ada kabar dari Takao. Takao tak bisa dihubungi. Dan kemanapun Midorima mencari, ia tak bisa menemukan Takao. Pernyataan cinta Takao di hari kelulusan di bawah pohon sakura itu menjadi kenangan terindah dan terpahit bagi Midorima.

"Takao..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Aku tak ingin menghalangi jalanmu, maka aku memilih untuk pergi."

* * *

Di sudut kota ada sebuah toko bunga yang cukup ramai dikunjungi gadis-gadis remaja. Gosipnya di sana ada seorang pegawai tampan yang masih muda. Kebanyakan gadis-gadis itu hanya berkerumun tanpa membeli apa-apa hanya untuk sekedar memandangi si pegawai.

Seorang cowok berumur sekitar 20an berjalan melewati kerumunan cewek-cewek, beraksud untuk masuk ke toko itu. Tentu ia pun juga jadi pusat perhatian. Badannya yang tinggi dan penampilan yang trendy membuatnya terlihat seperti model.

"Permisi, saya mau membeli buket bunga seharga 3000 yen." Kata cowok itu.

"Silakan bunga apa yang anda ingin... " kata-kata si pegawai terputus ketika membalik badan dan melihat sosok orang yang hendak membeli bunga.

"Lho? Takao..."

"Miyaji san..."

Keduanya sama-sama heran, lalu meledak dalam tawa. Miyaji memutuskan untuk menunggu Takao habis shift kerja dan kemudian ngobrol dengannya. Mereka kini berjalan menuju sebuah kafe terdekat untuk temu kangen dan bernostalgia.

"Aku nggak menyangka kau bakal kerja di toko bunga..." kata Miyaji sambil menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pelayan yang menghantarkan menu. Mereka memilih pesanan lalu membiarkan si pelayan mencatatnya.

"Yah... ini Cuma kerja sambilan sih. Aku sendiri nggak menyangka Miyaji san mampir ke toko bunga. Jangan-jangan sudah punya pacar ya... hahaha akhirnya punya pacar juga. Lol." Takao tertawa ceria, diikuti timpukan dari Miyaji.

"Jangan mengejekku. Aku membeli bunga bukan untuk pacarku. Itu oleh-oleh untuk menjenguk ibuku." Kata Miyaji.

"Eh? Ibu Miyaji san sakit?"

"Hum... Ibuku sudah tua sih. Tapi dia bilang dia sakit karena aku jarang pulang."

"Hahaha."

"Tapi syukurlah bisa ketemu di sini. Ngomong-ngomong gimana keadaan Midorima?" tanya Miyaji. Takao terdiam sesaat. Lalu pelayan yang datang dengan makanan pesanan mereka memecah keheningan.

"Midorima, entahlah. Haha aku sudah tidak berhubungan dengannya sejak upacara kelulusan. Hahaha." Tawa Takao yang polos dan ringan terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi matanya sama sekali tak tersenyum. Dari sorot matanya, Miyaji dengan mudah bisa membaca kesedihan Takao.

"Bukannya kau pacaran dengannya?" tanya Miyaji terus terang. Sepertinya pertanyaan barusan benar-benar menohok Takao. Ia terdiam, menyeruput birnya lalu menghela nafas.

"Tidak Miyaji san. Tiga tahun yang lalu... tepat saat kelulusan, aku memang menyatakan perasaanku padanya tapi..." kata-katanya terputus. Semburat sendu terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu kan Midorima sudah punya tunangan. Aku nggak ingin jadi penghalang masa depannya yang sudah tertata rapi. Aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu hehehe." Lagi-lagi Takao memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Ia meneguk kembali minumannya hingga ia mabuk dan semua keluh kesahnya secara sadar ataupun tidak sadar telah ia utarakan kepada Miyaji. Takao benar-benar payah dalam hal minum-minum.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau denganku saja." Kata Miyaji tiba-tiba.

"Eeeh? Pacaran dengan Miyaji san? Hahaha Jadi karena frustasi nggak bisa dapet cewek, akhirnya Miyaji san mbelok ke aku nih... jahatnya... hehehe."

"Aku serius." Miyaji mengecup singkat bibir Takao,lalu memegang tangan Takao erat dan menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Takao tertegun, seolah tak percaya dengan keseriusan senpainya itu. Takao menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dikecup.

"Miyaji... san..."

"Dengar. Aku sangat mengerti kau masih menyukai Midorima. Tapi... kalau kau mengijinkanku berada di sampingmu, setidaknya kau bisa menumpahkan kesedihan dan keluh kesahmu padaku." Miyaji merengkuh Takao dalam pelukannya. Mencurahinya dengan kasih sayang. Membawanya dalam kehangatan.

"Miyaji san..." Takao balas memeluk Miyaji. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Perasaan sedihnya terhadap midorima membuncah.

"Tak apa... kau boleh menangis." Miyaji mengelus kepala Takao dengan lembut. Baru kali ini ia bersikap sebaik itu pada Takao, baru kali ini pula ia bisa memeluk sosok yang sebenarnya selama ini ia sayangi. Meski masih bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ia bersyukur bisa membawa Takao dalam dekapannya.

Takao menerima tawaran Miyaji dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan segala kesedihan dan rasa sakit hatinya. Menumpahkan semua cintanya terhadap Midorima. Ia bahkan tak menyangka bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada senpainya yang dulu sering sekali menghukumnya. Tapi lepas dari itu, ia merasa ringan. Ia bisa sedikit mengurangi beban di pundaknya.

* * *

Sebulan telah berlalu, Takao sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Miyaji. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa move on dari sosok Midorima yang terus terpatri di ingatannya. Tawanya yang polos pun kembali. Menertawakan segala hal, berdebat dengan Miyaji membuat hari-harinya lebih ringan.

"Permisi... saya mau membeli sebuket bunga..."

"Selamat datang. Silakan pilih bunga yang anda ingin...kan..." seperti sebuah dejavu. Takao terdiam menatap pelanggan yang berdiri di depannya. Begitu pula si pelanggan itu. Ia juga terdiam dengan wajah kaget menatap lurus ke arah pemuda berapron oranye yang sedang memeluk ember penuh bunga di depannya.

"Taka..o..." kata pelanggan itu.

"Shin chan..." Takao hanya bisa menyebut nama itu. Di depannya berdiri sosok hijau yang ia rindukan. Masih sama seperti dulu, tinggi, poker face, tapi juga cantik. Jari-jari kirinya tak lagi berbalut, tapi yang ada di depannya tetap seorang penggila oha asa dengan lucky itemnya yang nyentrik. Tak berubah. Orang yang sama yang ia cintai sampai sekarang.

"Yo! Takao apa shiftmu sudah selesai? Kau janji kencan denganku hari ini..." Miyaji datang dari pintu depan toko dengan santai. Takao dan Midorima sama-sama menengok ke arah datangnya Miyaji, dan Miyaji pun ikut terdiam.

"Miyaji san..."

"Midorima...kau..."

* * *

Bersambung...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Miyaji yang hari ini bermaksud kencan dengan Takao, sudah bersiap dengan rapi. Ia memakai baju terbaiknya dan sudah menyiapkan tiket nonton untuk berdua. Tapi ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Midorima di toko bunga tempat kerja Takao. Saat memutuskan untuk mendampingi Takao yang masih menyukai Midorima, ia tahu hari ini pasti akan datang. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan terjadi secepat ini.

"Yo! Midorima, lama nggak jumpa." Sapa Miyaji santai.

"Lama tak jumpa Miyaji san..." balas Midorima dengan wajah poker facenya.

"Hahaha, seperti reuni saja... tinggal Otsubo san dan Kimura san, maka Tim terkuat Shutoku berkumpul lagi. Oh, Shin chan bunga apa yang kau inginkan untuk buket bungamu?" tanya Takao mencairkan suasana.

"Shin chan..." gumam Midorima pelan. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu. Ia terdiam sesaat. Terlena oleh nostalgianya.

"Apa mawar tidak apa-apa? Hari ini mawar sedang bagus-bagusnya."

"Tentu..." Midorima hanya menjawabnya singkat. Lalu Takao membuatkan sebuket bunga yang cantik. Dengan segera buket bunga itu berpindah tangan kepada Midorima.

"Ah, Kiyoshi san, bisa tunggu sebentar. Aku akan minta ijin ke bos untuk pulang lebih awal." Kata Takao sambil melepas apronnya. Midorima menatap Miyaji dengan tajam. Dan Miyaji bisa merasakan aura membunuh dari Midorima.

"Apa maksudnya kencan, Miyaji san?" tanya Midorima kemudian.

"Kencan? Ya sesuai arti harfiahnya."

"Maksudmu... kalian berdua pacaran?"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa kita berdua pergi kencan." Miyaji masih menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Miyaji san!" Midorima setengah berteriak. Ia masih menatap tajam ke arah Miyaji. Miyaji tahu bahwa Midorima tak bisa menerima realita Takao kini berpacaran dengannya. Dan Miyaji tahu, Midorima bersikap seperti itu karena Midorima masih menyayangi Takao.

"Miyaji san, maaf lama menunggu. Lho? Shin chan masih di sini? Maa... aku tahu ini reuni yang mendebarkan, tapi Kiyoshi san, kau ada kencan denganku lho..." Takao muncul dari toko, mengatakan hal barusan sambil menggandeng lengan Miyaji.

"Maaf Midorima. Kami harus pergi." Kata Miyaji lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Takao.

"Bye, Shin chan..." Takao melambai ke arah Midorima sambil tersenyum memamerkan sederet giginya yang rapi.

"..." Midorima masih terdiam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia mendengus pelan lalu membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Jadi seperti ini balasanmu... Takao."

* * *

Takao berjalan beriringan dengan Miyaji. Ia masih menggandeng lengan Miyaji sama seperti saat di depan Midorima tadi. Ia mencengkeram erat lengan Miyaji, menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika meninggalkan Midorima barusan. Miyaji menyadarinya. Ia berhenti, lalu memposisikan dirinya di depan Takao. Memegang pundak Takao dan menatap lurus ke arah matanya.

"Kiyoshi san..."

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujar Miyaji.

"Ini... demi kebaikan Shin chan... "

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tak ingin kembali ke sana lalu memulainya lagi dari awal?"

"Kalau aku kembali ke sana, aku akan mengkhianati kebaikan hati Kiyoshi san..." kata Takao sambil berusaha tersenyum. Mendengar kata-kata itu Miyaji sedikit senang. Semburat merah terlihat di pipinya. Tapi lepas dari semua itu, ia lebih menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi Takao.

"Bukannya dari awal sudah kubilang kalau aku bisa menerima seandainya kau mau kembali pada Midorima?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Tak apa Kiyoshi san. Aku... sudah mengundurkan diri dari toko itu. Jadi, kami tak akan bertemu lagi." Kata Takao. Entah kenapa di sela-sela kebahagiaan yang Miyaji rasakan ketika Takao memilihnya, terselip rasa pilu yang dalam. Ia tahu Takao masih mencintai Midorima sepenuh hatinya, bahkan mungkin tak ada ruang bagi Miyaji untuk masuk. Tapi karena Takao memilihnya, ia akan terus mendobrak dan memenuhi hati Takao dengan keberadaan dirinya. Melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Mencurahinya dengan seluruh perhatian yang ia miliki. Miyaji memeluk Takao, mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut dan membisikkan sebuah janji.

"Tenanglah Takao, apapun yang terjadi. Kau pasti akan bahagia. Aku janji. Aku sendiri yang akan memastikannya. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Miyaji mengecup kening Takao dengan lembut.

"Kiyoshi san..." Takao menatap wajah Miyaji yang tersenyum bahagia. Ia pun senang jika ia bisa membahagiakan senpainya itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Takao merasa sedih dan sakit. Ia merasa benar-benar telah berdosa karena telah memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Miyaji. Karena meskipun ia mencoba untuk mencintai Miyaji, sejak pertemuannya tadi dengan Midorima, ia tahu bahwa hatinya masih belum bisa melangkah maju. Ia tetap mencintai dan menginginkan Midorima.

"Takao... Tinggallah bersamaku..."

"Heee?!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Midorima yang merasa kesal karena menemukan kenyataan bahwa Takao sekarang bersama dengan Miyaji, memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Takao kemudian membicarakan hal itu empat mata. Ia tidak bisa terima bukan hanya karena Takao berpacaran dengan Miyaji tapi juga tentang penyataan cinta Takao saat upacara kelulusan, juga alasan kenapa Takao menghilang tanpa kabar.

Dengan langkah cepat ia sudah berada di depan toko bunga tempat Takao bekerja. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung memasuki toko itu dan berkeliling mencari Takao.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang karyawati datang menghampiri Midorima.

"Aku ada sedikit keperluan dengan karyawan yang bernama Takao Kazunari." Jawab Midorima sopan.

"Eh... Takao kun sudah resign kemarin."

"Apa?" Midorima setengah berteriak hingga membuat karyawati itu agak takut.

"Maaf.. Apa aku bisa minta alamat tempat tinggalnya?"

"Anda ini..."

"Aku teman SMAnya. Sudah lama kami tidak bertemu dan kemarin aku bertemu dengannya di sini namun belum sempat untuk bertukar alamat. Saya mohon anda bersedia memberitahu alamatnya." Midorima menelan harga dirinya lalu membungkuk dalam kepada karyawati itu demi bisa mendapatkan alamat tempat tinggal Takao. Akhirnya sang karyawati itu memanggil managernya. Setelah menjelaskan situasinya, sang manager memberikan alamat apartemen tempat tinggal Takao selama ini. Tapi setelah pergi ke sana pun Midorima tidak bisa bertemu dengan Takao. Pemilik apartemen mengatakan bahwa Takao buru-buru pindah apartemen kemarin sore dan tidak sempat menanyakan alamat tinggalnya yang baru.

"...begitulah... nah rangking paling bawah hari ini adalah Cancer. Berhati-hatilah, hari ini kemungkinan kau akan mendapatkan kekecewaan yang cukup besar. Lucky itemmu hari ini adalah kucing..." suara acara Oha-Asa terdengar dari televisi di ruangan tamu ibu pemilik apartemen.

"Mungkin karena aku tidak bisa membawa lucky item hari ini..."

* * *

"Ki.. yoshi san..." Takao memanggil nama Miyaji dengan perlahan. Singkat cerita, sudah 2 minggu Takao tinggal bersama dengan Miyaji. Takao berpikir, mungkin dengan ia tinggal bersama dengan Miyaji, ia bisa mulai menyukai Miyaji.

"Takao.." Miyaji mengusap kepala Takao yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur. Wajahnya semerah tomat, tapi seperti biasa ia selalu tersenyum.

"Takao, daijoubu ka?" tanya Miyaji kemudian.

"Daijoubu dakara... kedo..." Takao menahan kata-katanya lalu menutup mata.

"Kiyoshi san..."

"Hm?"

"...Atsui." keluh Takao kemudian.

"Tentu saja, kau kan sedang demam!" dengan sedikit kesal Miyaji menaruh kompres ke dalam baskom air yang ada di sampingnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedari tadi menuju ke arah lemari lalu menggambil jaket.

"Kiyoshi san?"

"Cukup! Aku akan membawamu ke dokter. Demam selama 3 hari itu bukan demam biasa tahu!"

"Tapi... aku tidak bisa jalan. Hehehe..." kata Takao masih sempat tertawa.

"Diam. Aku akan menggendongmu."

Dan akhirnya, Miyaji pun menggendong Takao yang sudah setengah pingsan ke rumah sakit. Sejak kepindahan Takao ke apartemen Miyaji, Miyaji sudah merasa bahwa kesehatan Takao memburuk. Ia jadi sering sakit dan jatuh pingsan. Awalnya ia berpikir mungkin Takao kelelahan di tempat kerjanya yang baru, sampai-sampai ia membuntuti Takao ketika pergi bekerja. Tapi tak ada yang berarti. Takao bekerja dengan santai dan tertawa riang di setiap jam kerjanya.

Sampai suatu malam ketika Miyaji pulang kerja lembur, ia berpikir Takao sudah tidur di kamarnya. Ketika hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Takao, ia mendengan isakan kecil dari dalam. Ia sadar dan tahu pasti bahwa saat itu Takao sedang menangis. Tapi keesokan harinya Takao kembali ceria. Jadi kemungkinan penyebab sakitnya adalah stress yang menumpuk.

Miyaji dan Takao sudah berada di rumah sakit. Setelah mendaftar mereka menuju ruang tunggu. Cukup lama hingga nama Takao dipanggil. Dan ketika namanya dipanggil, Takao sudah jatuh tertidur di pundak Miyaji. Akhirnya Miyaji menggendongnya masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Permisi sensei... pasien berikutnya sudah tidur, jadi saya menggendongnya masuk."

"Miyaji san!" sebuah suara yang familiar terdengar di telinga Miyaji. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Midorima berdiri di depannya mengenakan jas praktek lengkap dengan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Ah... Midorima sensei..." kata Miyaji sedikit malas. Ia agak sebal bertemu Midorima saat itu. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain karena saat ini Midorimalah yang bisa menyelamatkan Takao dari demam yang berkelanjutan.

"Silakan baringkan Takao di tempat tidur." kata Midorima dalam keigo – bahasa sopan yang biasa digunakan para dokter pada pasien –

Miyaji menurutinya, membaringkan Takao di tempat tidur di depan Midorima. Ia membuka baju Takao dan membiarkan Midorima menyentuh dada bidang Takao dengan stetoskopnya yang dingin.

"Miyaji san..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggal dengan Takao kan..." tanya Midorima dengan datar.

"Ya." Jawab Miyaji singkat. Ia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Takao yang tertidur.

"Apa Takao makan dengan teratur?"

"Setahuku iya. Aku sering kerja lembur, jadi tak begitu memperhatikan pola makannya. Tapi setiap kutanya, dia bilang dia sudah makan." Kata Miyaji.

"Miyaji san, karena selalu bersama dengan Takao, kau jadi tak menyadarinya. Tapi ia jauh lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya." Kata Midorima menjelaskan. Ia lalu beranjak dari samping tempat tidur, menuju meja kerjanya lalu menulis resep. Miyaji sedikit tertohok dengan kata-kata Midorima barusan.

"Silakan ini resepnya."

"Oh.. ya..." Miyaji menerima resep itu dan lalu bermaksud untuk menggendong Takao pergi dari tempat itu.

"Miyaji san, kau bisa meninggalkannya di sini saat kau mengambil obatnya. Di bagian obat selalu antri, kau akan kelelahan jika menggendongnya terus-terusan. Aku akan membiarkannya tetap di sini sampai Miyaji san kembali dari mengambil obat. Miyaji san tak perlu cemas karena setelah ini aku masih ada pasien." kata Midorima tanpa menoleh ke arah Miyaji. Miyaji mengalah lalu meninggalkan Takao di ruangan Midorima. Dan sesuai perkataan Midorima, di bagian pengambilan obat, hampir di semua loket terisi antrian.

Kembali ke ruangan Midorima, setelah memeriksa beberapa pasien, ia mengambil istirahat sejenak. Miyaji belum kembali dan Takao masih tidur terbaring di sana. Midorima berjalan mendekat. Ia berdiri di samping tempat tidur di mana Takao terbaring. Wajah damai Takao yang sedikit merah karena demam terpampang jelas.

"Takao..." bisik Midorima. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat wajah Takao dengan seksama. Ia merasakan rindu yang dalam. Ia mengusap rambut Takao yang lembut yang masih sama seperti dulu hanya sedikit lebih panjang. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di otak Midorima. Ia ingin sekali menanyakan berbagai hal pada Takao. Namun yang ada di depannya diam membisu dalam tidur.

Semburat merah terlihat di pipi Midorima. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang begitu ia cintai, tapi juga sakit yang mendalam ketika ia sadari kenyataan bahwa Takao bukan miliknya.

"Takao... kau benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja.." Midorima meremas seprei tempat tidur putih di depannya.

"Apa kau pikir kejadian saat upacara kelulusan itu semacam lelucon?" Midorima menanti jawaban Takao, tapi Takao sama sekali tidak bangun. Midorima hanya merasa ingin mengatakannya untuk mengurangi beban di hatinya.

"Kalau itu memang leluconmu yang garing seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Kata Midorima. Ia membungkuk ke arah Takao dan perlahan mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir mereka. Sebuah ciuman rindu penuh kasih sayang mendarat di bibir Takao. Dan dari balik pintu, Miyaji melihatnya dengan jelas. Badannya bergetar menahan emosi. Ia ingin sekali mendobrak masuk lalu menghajar Midorima hingga babak belur, tapi entah kenapa badannya tak mau bergerak.

"Midorima..."

* * *

Bersambung...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :

"Ah... panas..." pikir Takao dalam tidurnya. Badannya berat dan kepalanya pusing. Ia enggan membuka matanya. Ia memilih tetap beristirahat dalam tidurnya. Sudah tiga hari ia merasakan lelah yang bertumpuk. Mungkin ia harus mengambil cuti panjang untuk refresing. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang mengalami kejadian-kejadian yang memberi beban mental padanya.

"Takao..." sebuah suara terdengar melewati telinga Takao yang setengah tertidur. Tapi Takao berpikir itu hanya ilusi. Suara Midorima yang memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengarnya. Jika ini adalah mimpi, maka Takao belum ingin terbangun. Takao memilih untuk tetap tertidur untuk mengobati kerinduannya pada Midorima.

"Takao... kau benar-benar bodoh. Kenapa waktu itu kau pergi begitu saja.."

"Shin chan... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi meninggalkanmu..." jawab Takao dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa mengatakan keegoisannya itu langsung pada Midorima, tapi ia tak sanggup.

"Apa kau pikir kejadian saat upacara kelulusan itu semacam lelucon?"

"Tidak Shin chan. Itu bukan lelucon! Semua yang kukatakan waktu itu adalah yang sebenarnya."

"Kalau itu memang leluconmu yang garing seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Shin chan..."

Takao membuka matanya ketika merasakan sesatu yang lembut di bibirnya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menyadari Midorima sedang menciumnya.

"Tidak... tidak... aku pasti masih bermimpi... lihatkan, kepalaku masih pusing." Takao mengelak dari kenyataan. Tapi jika ini memang masih bagian dari mimpinya, ia tetap menolak untuk bangun. Ia ingin tetap berada dalam mimpi mesumnya di mana ia bisa memiliki Midorima untuknya sendiri. Dan ia pun membalas ciuman Midorima.

"Takao?" Midorima melepaskan ciumannya karena kaget.

"Midorima!" Miyaji memasuki ruangan tempat Midorima dan Takao berada. Midorima mundur selangkah. Dan Takao kini benar-benar sadar sepenuhnya. Ia melihat sosok Midorima benar-benar nyata berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi... barusan itu bukan mimpi..." Takao menutupi bibirnya yang barusan dicium Midorima. Ia memandang Midorima dengan malu. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miyaji yang sedang marah. Ia merasa bersalah. Dengan sisa tenaganya Takao beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan pelan-pelan menuju Miyaji.

"Takao..."

"Maaf Kiyoshi san... bisa kita pulang sekarang?" ajak Takao pada Miyaji.

"Takao!" panggil Midorima.

"Ayo Kiyoshi san..." Takao menarik lengan Miyaji tanpa menoleh.

"Maaf Midorima, kami harus pergi." Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan Midorima yang masih tertegun disana. Ia tak mengejar mereka, dan bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Yang masih tersisa sentuhan kelembutan Takao. Ia yakin dan pasti bahwa barusan Takao memang benar-benar membalas ciumannya. Sepersekian detik kemudian muka Midorima memerah. Ia merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dan setitik harapan bahwa Takao masih mencintainya. Tapi di sisi lain pikirannya ia takut bahwa sebenarnya ciuman Takao barusan adalah untuk Miyaji. Dalam keheningannya, Midorima merasakan kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan.

Takao berjalan sempoyongan. Suhu badannya sudah turun tapi ia masih merasa pusing. Sesekali ia hampir jatuh tersungkur tapi dengan sigap Miyaji menyokongnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa Takao?" tanya Miyaji. Dengan anggukan pelan Takao menjawab. Melihat keadaan Takao, Miyaji dengan sigap memanggil taxi untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Miyaji membuatkan bubur hangat untuk Takao. Membantunya minum obat. Dan menemani di sisi Takao hingga Takao terlelap. Miyaji benar-benar mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada sesosok laki-laki bermata abu-abu di depannya itu.

Malam berlalu begitu lama. Takao membuka matanya, terbangun dari tidurnya. Badannya sudah tidak panas dan terasa ringan. Kepalanya tak lagi merasa pusing. Ia bahkan sudah merasa cukup sehat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia melirik jam duduk di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"02.27 a.m"

Takao bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berjalan perlahan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Tapi kakinya terhenti saat melewati ruang tengah. Televisi masih menyala dengan volume minimalis. Di sofa di depannya terbaring sesosok makhluk yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Kiyoshi san..." Takao menatap wajah Miyaji dengan perasaan bersalah atas kejadian tadi siang. Dari air muka Miyaji, terlihat jelas bahwa senpainya itu sedang kelelahan. Takao kembali ke kamar, mengambil selimut, lalu kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menyelimuti Miyaji.

"Maafkan aku Kiyoshi san..." gumam Takao. Dengan lembut ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Miyaji. Di luar dugaan, Miyaji menarik kepala Takao dan membalas ciumannya dengan lebih panas.

"Nh... mm..." Takao tak bisa melepaskan ciuman Miyaji. Dan Miyaji pun tak rela melepaskannya begitu saja. Ia membiarkan nafsu menguasai dirinya. Dengan intens ia menjelajahi mulut Takao dengan lidahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Miyaji melepaskan ciumannya. Setetes saliva entah milik siapa meluncur turun dari sudut bibir Takao. Wajah Takao memerah. Dan dengan tatapan kebingungan dan nafas Takao yang memburu, membuat Miyaji menginginkan lebih.

"Ki.. Kiyoshi sa.. khh.." belum selesai Takao bermaksud bertanya, Miyaji telah mendaratkan sebuah gigitan diikuti isapan dan jilatan di leher Takao.

"Haah... Kiyo..shi san.. hnn... Apa yang.. terjadi.. haaah..."

"Selama kita pacaran, baru kali ini kau yang menciumku duluan. Apa ini permohonan maafmu untuk yang tadi siang?" pertanyaan Miyaji tepat sasaran. Takao hanya terdiam tak berani menjawab.

"Karena malam ini kau yang memulai, aku nggak akan melepaskanmu Takao.. bersiaplah..."

"Kiyoshi san..."

Keesokan harinya, Takao terbangun di tempat tidur. Miyaji tak ada di sampingnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menjelajahi seluruh rumah. Ia menemukan senpainya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kiyoshi san, Ohayou.."

"Ohayou... kau sudah bangun? Cepat ganti baju. Sarapan sebentar lagi akan siap."

"Ya.."

"Oh, Takao... gunakan pakaian terbaikmu. Hari ini akan ada tamu yang datang."

"Siapa?"

"Sudahlah.. kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Miyaji kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada masakannya. Takao agak bingung. Jarang-jarang Miyaji membiarkan orang lain berkunjung ke rumah itu. Dan yang membuatnya semakin terheran-heran, Miyaji sampai membersihkan ruang tamu.

Siang segera datang dan tamu yang dimaksud Miyaji pun datang tepat pada waktunya. Bell pintu depan dibunyikan beberapa kali. Miyaji meminta Takao membukakan pintu.

"Ya, sebentar..." Takao membuka pintu dan langsung terbelalak. Seolah-olah hawkeyesnya hendak melompat keluar karena kaget mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Konichiwa nodayo."

"Shi... Shin chan.."

"Oh, kau sudah datang Midorima, ayo masuk. Akan kusiapkan jus. Hari ini panas sekali." Kata Miyaji yang melongokkan kepalanya dari ruang tengah.

"Kiyoshi san?! Apa maksudnya ini?!" teriak Takao.

"Apa? Aku yang mengundangnya. Masuklah Midorima!"

"Ojamashimasu nodayo."

Untuk beberapa saat, suasana ruang tamu di apartemen Miyaji bagaikan di kutub utara. Yang duduk di sana sama-sama membeku. Sampai Miyaji mulai angkat bicara.

"Begini! Aku sengaja memanggil Midorima ke sini, untuk meluruskan masalah kita bertiga pada umumnya, dan kalian berdua pada khususnya."

"A..Apa?!" Takao setengah tak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Miyaji barusan. Tapi tatapan tajam dari Miyaji membuat Takao diam menurut.

"Midorima, aku ingin menegaskan satu hal. Saat ini, akulah pacar Takao. Dan Aku mencintai Takao secara serius. Kau mengerti?" tanya Miyaji pada Midorima. Midorima hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sedangkan Takao, wajahnya sudah merah-semerah tomat.

"Takao..." panggil Miyaji.

"I.. Iya..."

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Miyaji.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini.. Aku... tentu saja aku mencintai Kiyoshi san."

"Lalu... kau masih mencintai Midorima kan..." tambah Miyaji. Kedua makhluk yang ada di depan Miyaji sama-sama tercengang dengan pernyataan barusan.

"Kau bicara apa sih Kiyoshi san..." Takao mulai gugup.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah memanggilmu Kazunari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Eh?" Kali ini Takao benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena sebenarnya ia juga ingin tahu alasan kenapa Miyaji tidak memanggil nama depannya.

"Aku pernah bilang padamu. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia."

"Miyaji san..." Midorima mulai bersuara.

"Dari awal, aku tahu kau masih menyukai Midorima. Dan jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sering menangis sembunyi-sembunyi. Karena itu, aku tak akan pernah memanggil nama depanmu sebagai pengingat janji bahwa aku akan membahagiakanmu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Takao... asalkan kau bahagia, apapun akan kulakukan. Termasuk membuatmu kembali bersama Midorima. Karena aku tahu, yang bisa membuatmu bahagia... hanyalah Midorima." Kata Miyaji datar. Kedua yang lainnya kembali terbelalak. Lagi-lagi mereka tak percaya pada kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Miyaji.

"Midorima..." Miyaji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Midorima.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Saat ini yang jadi masalah adalah kau. Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur! Apa kau mencintai Takao?"

"Ya. Aku mencintainya." Jawab Midorima tegas. Kali ini Miyaji yang kaget. Ia tidak menyangka tsundere macam dia bisa juga berkata tegas dan lugas terhadap perasaannya. Takao sendiri, malah menunduk tak berani menatap dua orang di depannya. Ia tak ingin mereka melihat air mata yang berkubang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Maksudku.. tunanganmu?" tanya Miyaji. Takao sontak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bingung, bagaimana Miyaji bisa tahu mengenai tunangan Midorima. Ia segera mengelihkan pandangannya pada laki-laki berkacamata itu dan menanti jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Mengenai dia... aku sudah menolak dia berkali-kali. Bagiku dia tidak lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil. Dan tepat setelah hari kelulusan di Shuutoku. Secara formal, aku datang kepada keluarganya untuk membatalkan pertunangan. Sejak saat itu, aku telah resmi memutuskan tali pertunangan kami." Jawab Midorima tenang.

"Hari... kelulusan... itu..." Takao agak tergagap.

"Apa perlu kuperjelas? Hari kelulusan Shuutoku. Hari yang sama ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku, Bakao!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun, airmata Takao tumpah dengan deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Miyaji menghela nafas.

"Sekarang sudah jelas kan Takao, bahwa yang bisa membuatmu bahagia hanyalah Midorima. Karena itu, tugasku sudah selesai." Kata Miyaji lembut. Ia berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Takao.

"Kiyoshi san..."

"Dengan begini, aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita, Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku satu hal. Kau harus bahagia." Miyaji mengusap kepala Takao dengan penuh kasih sayang dan anggukan pelan Takao mengakhiri semuanya.

"Midorima!" kata Miyaji tegas. "Kau harus membahagiakan Takao. Kalau kau tak sanggup, aku akan merebutnya kembali."

"Aku berjanji!" jawab Midorima tegas. Miyaji tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Midorima lalu beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua." Kata Miyaji kemudian berlalu.

"Terima kasih, Kiyoshi san!" teriak Takao. Tapi Miyaji hanya melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

"Takao..."

"Shin chan!" Takao menghambur ke pelukan Midorima. Midorima balas memeluknya dengan erat. Di sela-sela isak tangis Takao, terdengar ucapan maafnya atas sikapnya selama ini.

"Aku memaafkanmu nodayo."

THE END

Author note :

Yak akhirnya tamat juga! Terkesan terburu-buru ya? Gomen mina, ini karena otakku dah mentok. Oh ya, saya juga minta maaf karena lama banget gak update. Ini karena beberapa minggu yang lalu aku kecelakaan dan harus opname, jadi gak bisa nerusin nih fic. Udah gitu begitu pulang, leptopku ternyata hancur. Jadi mau gak mau ya, terlambat update. Hontou ni gomen nasai... selanjutnya aku akan bikin fic yang lebih bagus lagi.

BTW, Today is MidoTaka Day! HAPPY MIDOTAKA DAY .

Terima kasih reviewnya dan saya selalu menantikan kritik dan sarannya. Domo arigatou Gozaimasu :3


End file.
